


[Podfic] Take Me

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Lube, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock arrives home covered in blood. John can't control his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jambal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambal/gifts), [221B_Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Ladybug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491620) by [jambal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambal/pseuds/jambal). 



> Requested by [221B_Ladybug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Ladybug).

Length: 20:12  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gymuawwrtxxwp71/Take+Me.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/take-me-jambal) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/take-me) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Take Me on the Floor (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doconYuGgAI) \- The Veronicas


End file.
